1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device to achieve vocal cord lateralization or medialization, as indicated, during surgery. More particularly, the invention provides a method and device for tunable or adjustable lateralization of the vocal cord in patients who have bilateral limitation in abduction on the basis of a neurological deficit or pathology centering on the cricoarytenoid joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current procedures for correcting the deficit of a compromised airway, which is the significant sequelae to bilateral abductor paralysis, involves surgical removal of the arytenoid cartilage either through an operating laryngoscope or via an external approach through the neck. The laser has been used as a tool for removing the cartilage and recently has been used to divide the vocal cord horizontal to the long axis of the cord which creates a better airway, but with substantial sacrifice to the quality of the patient's voice.
Procedures have been proposed to displace the vocal cord to a more lateralized position to improve the quality of airway. For example, there are procedures wherein a suture is used which traverses the thyroid cartilage, extends to or travels through the arytenoid cartilage, and back out. Traction laterally will pull or tether the vocal cord in a more lateralized position. However, such procedures create a very variable end result and do not have the advantage of being reversible and/or tunable.